1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to fluid conveyed tools deployed in a well.
2. Background of the Art
Oil or gas wells are often logged to determine one or more geological, petrophysical, geophysical, and well production properties (“parameters of interest”) using electronic measuring instruments conveyed along a wellbore. Tools adapted to perform such surveys are sometimes referred to as logging tools. These tools may use electrical, acoustical, nuclear and/or magnetic energy to investigate a formation traversed by the wellbore. In some aspects, the present disclosure relates to methods and devices for conveying logging tools into a wellbore. More generally, the present disclosure relates to methods and device for controlling the speed at which well tools are transported along a wellbore.